


Little Things

by WistfulGhostWriter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, but it's pretty suggestive, don't really know how to tag this, it's not smut, so rated M just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulGhostWriter/pseuds/WistfulGhostWriter
Summary: There are little things about Olivia that drive Alex crazy.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> So I rated this M because it's hella suggestive. But it's not explicit. Still, better safe than sorry right? Thank you for reading and, as always, enjoy! xo
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Alex Cabot prided herself in keeping calm, cool, and collected under pressure. Part of why she was so good at what she did was because she didn’t crack easily, there wasn’t a lot that rattled her, that could throw her off her game. 

And then she had met Olivia Benson. 

And all of the ironclad control Alex claimed to have on her feelings and her mind had gone flying out the window. 

There were just things, little things, about Olivia that drove Alex crazy in the best way, and as she sat perched on the detective’s desk during a briefing on a case she found herself getting lost in thoughts of those things. 

The first thing was the leather jacket. There was so much to love about it and Alex bit her lip as she watched Olivia move to point something out, the supple leather shifting as she did, hugging the firm muscles in Olivia’s arms and back. 

But it was more than the way it shifted around Olivia’s body, more even than the fact that it carried Olivia’s scent, warm and spicy and sweet. 

It was in the rakish, roguish, devilish charm that it gave the detective. How her stride seemed to carry just a hint more swagger when she wore it. How it made Olivia’s already confident charm even more magnetizing.

And then, of course, there was more, even more, than that. 

It was the way the leather felt in Alex’s hands when she gripped the lapels when Olivia had her pressed, pinned against her desk or the door to her office or any other surface she happened to be near when the detective felt that sudden urge to plunder her mouth, to make Alex surrender and submit to her lips, teeth, and tongue. 

The way it could be so warm but at the same time feel so cool when it touched Alex’s overheated bare skin, making her nipples harden under lace, sensitive and aching for more than a simple, teasing touch. The way it felt when her fingernails dug into it with Olivia hovering above her, fully clothed, as it tended to happen when she stopped by Alex’s office for a little more than a warrant.

Yes, Alex  _ loved  _ that leather jacket and all of the memories it triggered.

But that wasn’t the only thing about Olivia that made Alex melt. 

Elliot was speaking now, but Alex wasn’t hearing a word he was saying. Her attention was elsewhere, namely on the second thing that always seemed to drive her crazy when Olivia wore it. 

The belt. 

The way Olivia was standing, thumbs hooked in her pockets, leaning back against the whiteboard, hips tilted forward slightly, brought attention to the leather strap and its bright silver buckle. 

And just like with the jacket, it was so much more than just the way the belt hugged Olivia’s hips, the way it looked when Olivia tucked in those tight shirts she loved to wear, the way it drew Alex’s gaze to the sway in Olivia’s hips when she walked. 

Yes, it was so much more.

It was the way it hung when Olivia was getting dressed, her jeans unfastened, shirt open, fresh out of a shower or redressing after another one of their frequent afternoon trysts.

It was the way it felt pressed against her when she was straddling the detective’s lap, the way Olivia would grip her hips and pull her down onto it a little bit, making her grind, making her desperate for friction.

But it was more, so, so much more than that. 

It was the way it felt wrapped around her wrists when Olivia asked her to keep her hands to herself and she just couldn’t. It was the way the leather stung a little when it came down against her skin, toeing the line between pleasure and pain that she loved to explore.

Yes, Alex absolutely loved that belt, loved how it was making her skin tingle under her clothes. 

But as with the jacket, it wasn’t the only thing that made her feel that ever familiar heat begin to build between her legs. 

Alex’s eyes traveled from the belt up Olivia’s body until her only focus was the soft curve of the brunette’s soft, pink lips. As with everything about Olivia, there was so much to love about the brunette's lips.

The way they carried words that could both soothe a broken victim, calm a crying child but, at the same time, could cut down a perp, making even the most fearsome criminals break. 

The way they curved when Olivia smiled those smiles that tended to stop Alex in her tracks, those smiles that could light the darkest room, that could bring warmth to the coldest day. 

And then, of course, there was so much more than that. 

It was in the way those lips felt pressed against hers, warm and soft and hungry. The way they always tasted sweet from the lip balm Alex knew Olivia always carried in her pocket. 

It was the way they trailed over her skin, almost reverently, finding every sweet spot on Alex’s body and paying it the sweetest of attention. It was the way they felt when they brushed against her pulse point, when they wrapped around her nipple, when they ventured between her legs. It was how they tasted afterward, when she was catching her breath, Olivia’s signature flavor mixing with her own to create something that was almost intoxicating. 

Olivia was talking now, discussing something with George, pacing as she tended to do and moving her hands, bringing Alex’s attention to them. 

And Alex couldn’t help but bite her lip. Because if there was anything that could make her melt, more than the jacket, more than the belt, even more so than Olivia’s lips… it was her hands. 

Alex had watched as those hands had gently, tenderly comfort a grieving mother or a terrified child. She had seen how, with one well-placed swing, those hands that had so compassionately soothed could be used to subdue, to protect. 

She had felt their strength, the soothing comfort of their touch. When they pressed into the tense muscles of her shoulders and neck after being hunched over paperwork all day, when they ran through her hair as she lay pressed against Olivia, scratching gently at her scalp, gently, tenderly, lovingly. 

But, of course, when it came to Olivia’s hands, there was so much more. 

It was the way those hands would clutch at her hips when they were kissing, thumbs pressing into that spot just above her hip bones, making her arch into Olivia’s body. It was the way they would curl under her thighs, lifting her onto counters or urging her to wrap her legs around Olivia’s hips when the brunette pressed her against a wall. 

It was the way they would hold her hips down, hindering her movement, subjecting her to the constant onslaught of pleasure. It was the way they’d press against her inner thighs, holding her open for whatever Olivia had in store. And then, when those fingers… 

“Alex?” 

“Cabot? You still with us?”

Alex snapped out of her reverie, looking up into the questioning gazes of the two detectives, one curious the other, knowing and amused. 

“Yes, I’m sorry. That all sounds good. What do you need from me?” Alex tried, knowing she had been caught but not willing to acknowledge it. 

“A warrant for this guy’s apartment, financials, the works,” Elliot replied. 

Alex nodded and stood, hoping she didn’t look as wobbly as she felt. “Will do. I’ll get to work on that.”

“We’re also going to need a warrant for DNA. You know, to cover our bases.”

Alex nodded again, slinging her satchel over her shoulder as the phone rang and Elliot moved to answer it, leaving Olivia, smirking, eyes twinkling with mirth. 

Alex cleared her throat, cursing her fair complexion when she felt her cheeks and ears heating. “Was there anything else Detective?”

Olivia’s smirk widened as she stepped closer, much closer, right into Alex’s personal space. Alex held her breath as the brunette leaned in, her breath washing over Alex’s ear as she spoke, making Alex’s toes curl in her pumps. 

“No,  _ Counselor _ . But if  _ you  _ find yourself needing  _ anything _ , I’ll be on my lunch break.” 

Alex swallowed hard, watching as Olivia sauntered towards the hall that led to the elevators. She tried to compose herself then glanced down at her watch, not able to fight the smile that curled her lips. 

Because yeah, lunch sounded good. And having Olivia for lunch? That sounded even better.


End file.
